This invention relates to a load retainer for bracing loads in a load containing vehicle.
In the shipment of merchandise, for example, by trucks or by rail, it is often necessary to brace the load in the vehicle to keep the load stacked and to keep it from shifting while the vehicle is in motion which might otherwise cause damage to the goods. Accordingly, when merchandise is shipped which does not fill the entire container, it is common to employ means to hold the merchandise in position to prevent its shifting during travel. Even when the load fills the entire vehicle such means are often used to prevent the load from being stacked against the rear door of the vehicle.
One such means are inflatable air bags which are inserted in position between loads or between the load and the end wall of the vehicle and then inflated with air, the air-filled bag thereby bracing the load in position. Although air bags are relatively inexpensive, their use has a number of disadvantages including the fact that they require a source of compressed air for inflation, are subject to tearing, cannot be reused, and take a relatively long time to install.
Another device known to the art is a brace which extends between the opposed side walls of the vehicle and across the load thereby holding it in place. Such bracing should be strong, light and easy to use such that it can be mounted into position easily by a single operator. Additionally, the bracing should be self-contained such that it may be easily mounted in position across the load and removed without the need for any construction built into the walls of the vehicle for mounting the bracing.
Although such load retaining bracing is known to the art, the primary drawback of such prior art devices has been their expense. That is, prior art load retainers or cargo control bars as they are sometimes called have been made entirely of metal such as steel or aluminum. These units are typically 86 inches in length with provision for extending the length up to 12 inches such that they can be mounted to span a 92 inch wide trailer. With metal bars of this length and provision for adjusting and locking the bar in place, the cost of the device becomes quite high. This is disadvantageous not only in that the initial purchase is an expensive one but also such load retainers after shipping are often lost or misplaced requiring additional bars to be purchased. Moreover, prior art devices do not provide any means for breaking down the length of the bars so that when they are shipped back to the point of origin, they are cumbersome to ship and take up space.